


Mullet Rock

by JustHereForLaughs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Guns N' Roses - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Revenge, Songfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHereForLaughs/pseuds/JustHereForLaughs
Summary: You know how Dean loves classic rock?  Well I do too so I’ve made a collection of Destiel oneshots based on classic rock songs ranging from David Bowie to Iron Maiden, the tags tell you which bands have been included so far.  Chapter notes will tell you about warnings, rating, and angst/fluff levels.  If there is a song you think I should do, post a comment and I’ll take a look at it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Mullet Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Rape/Non-Con, not descriptive but the plot revolves around the incident, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, maybe?, very angsty, rated M

Cas looked up at the painted sign. The faded letters read Bob Johnson’s Pub. Cas walked in and looked around. The Friday night crowd made it difficult to see much. He walked by the bar looking for Dean. _I guess I’ll wait and see if he shows up._ Cas sat down in the corner opposite the door.

A man sat down across from him. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing here by yourself?”

Cas glanced at him. He was several inches taller than Cas and wore a leather jacket over a gray shirt. “I’m looking for a friend.”

“I see. What’s your name?”

“Castiel.”

“Nice to meet you, Castiel. This friend of yours, is he expecting you here?

“No, I don’t think he even knows I’m looking for him. We had a fight and he stormed out.”

“That sucks. Can I get you a drink while you wait?”

Cas shrugged. _Might as well._ “You can but you should know I’m, uh, taken.”

“No problem. I understand.” The man went and got them both drinks. “Cheers,” he said as he handed one to Cas.

The minutes ticked away as Cas and the stranger exchanged small talk. Cas wasn’t really paying attention, though. His eyes stayed on the door, hoping Dean would walk through. Cas grew tired and finally, he gave up. He looked at the man across from him. “I should go. I don’t think he’s coming.” Cas stood and immediately lost his balance. He gripped the table for support. _Vertigo? Alcohol?_ Cas shook his head. _I hate being human._

The stranger stood and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you ok?” Maybe I should walk you out.”

Cas didn’t notice the stranger’s smile and nodded. “Thank you. Dean always said I…” Cas’ already slow words trailed off entirely as his brain shut down and the world went dark.

_Talk to me softly_

_There's something in your eyes_

_Don't hang your head in sorrow_

_And please don't cry_

_I know how you feel inside I've_

_I've been there before_

_Somethin's changin' inside you_

_And don't you know_

Cas blinked awake. Well, he wasn’t actually sure he had been asleep. He couldn’t tell with the big hole in his memory. He looked around. He was in an alleyway of some kind. Brick walls rose up on either side of him. He slowly stood up, leaning against the wall for support. _What did I do?_

Cas was quite familiar with the way things felt the morning after. Though he usually woke up in a bed with Dean, not in an alley with a dumpster. Cas didn’t dwell on it long. He had to get back to Dean before he started to worry. He walked out to the street and found his way back to the hotel. He knocked on the door and prepared himself for a lecture.

Dean opened the door, dressed in his FBI suit. When he saw Cas, relief flooded through him. He threw his arms around him. “Cas, where have you been?”

Cas happily returned the embrace. _I was…_ Suddenly, it clicked. _I cheated on you._ Cas let go and pushed his way into the room.

Dean spun around. “Cas, are you okay?”

Cas ignored the question. He saw Sam standing on the other side of the room, watching them. He felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder and turned to face him. He looked at the hand, then at Dean.

“What happened?”

Cas sighed and blinked several times before replying. “Nothing, sorry, I just lost track of time. I’m tired. Can you guys pursue this case without me for a bit?”

Dean gave him a puzzled look. “Yeah, I guess.” Dean looked at Sam then back at Cas. “We were gonna visit the morgue.”

Cas nodded and sat down on the bed. He put his head in his hands.

“Babe, are you sure you’re okay?”

Cas flinched slightly at the pet name. “Yeah. I just had too much to drink.”

Dean nodded. “Alright.” He kissed Cas goodbye and left.

Cas didn’t kiss back. _I can’t do that. I betrayed him._ Cas laid down and tried to go to sleep. He kept thinking about the missing memories. The thought of what they could be scared him and he wasn’t totally sure he wanted them back.

_Don't you cry tonight_

_I still love you baby_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_

When Sam and Dean returned, Cas was reading at the desk. He looked up from his book when he heard the door open. “How’d it go?”

Dean pulled up the other seat. “Alright. Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah.”

Dean looked at Sam and nodded to the door.

Sam caught the hint and left.

Dean turned back too Cas, leaning forward in his chair. “Listen, Cas, I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. You are useful, and you’re a good hunter. I shouldn’t have stormed out either.”

“It’s okay. I said some things I shouldn’t have, too. I’m sorry.”

Dean took one of Cas’ hands in his. “I love you, Cas.” He gently kissed Cas’ hand. “You know that, right?”

Cas smiled sadly. “I know.” _And I’m so sorry._

Dean stood up.

Cas grabbed his arm. “Dean, there’s something,” Cas began but he hesitated. _I can’t do this to him._ “There’s something about to happen in the book, so I’ll come to bed later.”

Dean laughed. “Hobbit’s a good one, isn’t it?”

Cas smiled. “Yeah.” _At least that’s not a lie._

Dean climbed into bed and Cas turned to the open book in front of him. His mind was elsewhere though. _How do I even begin to explain? I didn’t mean to. He’ll leave me. He’ll hate me._ His brain wouldn’t shut up. The thoughts ran through his head, an endless river of despair.

Eventually, Cas laid his head on the table as comfortably as he could and tried to fall asleep. _I can’t share his bed after what I did._

_Give me a whisper_

_And give me a sigh_

_Give me a kiss before you_

_Tell me goodbye_

_Don't you take it so hard now_

_And please don't take it so bad_

_I'll still be thinkin' of you_

_And the times we had, baby_

Dean shook Cas awake. “I can’t believe you fell asleep on the book.”

Cas stretched and yawned. “Yeah, I guess I did” Cas rubbed his neck. “My neck hurts.”

“Yeah, can’t imagine that’s the most comfortable way to sleep. Come on, we’ve got a ghost to hunt.”

Dean drove them to the haunted house. It was an old victorian house with faded and peeling paint. It was three stories tall and the door and shutters hung askew.

They walked in and Dean told Cas what they had found the day before. “Ghost was cremated so whatever it’s tied to, we figure, is probably in the house.”

“We should split up and each search a floor. It’ll be faster.”

Dean gave Cas a strange look. “That’s not a bad idea,” he said slowly, “Which one do you want?”

Cas shrugged. “The third one, I guess.”

“Alright, I’ll be on second. Sam, ground floor. Call if you find anything.”

Sam nodded and they split up.

The house had been thoroughly stripped from years of neglect and theft. Some of the cupboards didn’t even have shelves. Cas looked around the upper floor sitting room. There were doors on either side and a fireplace opposite the stairwell. Cas picked the door to the right. It opened into a hallway with four attached rooms, three on the sides and one at the end.

Cas wandered through the side rooms. He found a single damaged book in what had once been a library, a broken vanity, and the remains of a bed frame. Nothing seemed likely to tether a ghost. Finally, he reached the room at the end of the hall.

He tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. The handle started to burn in his hand and with a cry he let go. It took a few tries but eventually he was able to kick it open. Cas grabbed his shotgun and walked in.

This room was still fully furnished. A few arm chairs sat around the room. A red and gold carpet laid on the floor under a fine wood desk and there was a fireplace in the back. Cas looked around warily as he walked around the room. He jumped as the fire roared to life beside him. He saw there was no wood for it to burn; it simply crackled against the brick floor.

Cas turned to the desk and started rummaging through the drawers. He almost immediately disregarded the unlocked ones. He managed to pry open the locked drawers with a knife. As he set the knife back on the desk it dawned on him. _What is a knife doing in the study?_ He slowly looked up. The ghostly figure of a woman smiled at him from the other side of the desk. The knife flew to her hand.

Instantly, Cas’ hands flew to his gun and he shot her. The knife clattered to the ground as she vanished. “Sam, Dean, I found it!”

He dove across the desk and grabbed the knife. It vanished just as his fingers touched it.

The ghost had reformed in the far corner of the room. She charged him with the knife.

Cas ducked out of the way, turned and fired a second shot.

Dean burst through the doorway. “Where is it?”

Cas didn’t get a chance to answer as the ghost charged him again.

Dean shot it without hesitation and rushed over to Cas.

Cas shrugged Dean’s hand off his shoulder. “It’s the knife. But she summons it to her hand when she reappears. Not enough time to burn it.”

Sam came barreling through the door, just in time to shoot the ghost again.

Dean watched the knife fall and his eyes lit up. He started barking orders to the other two. He and Cas stood in front of the fireplace while Sam took his place behind the broken door.

The ghost reformed and flew towards Cas and Dean.

When she was only inches from them, they leapt out of her path and she flew past them into the fire. Sam shot her from the door and the knife dropped into the fire. The house started to shake, knocking the hunters to the floor.

After a few minutes it was over. The fire went out, leaving just a puddle of silver liquid behind.

_And don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_

Cas stared out the window as they drove back to the motel. The music Dean had turned on didn’t help his messy thoughts.

Dean looked at him in the mirror. “Are you ok? You’ve been awfully quiet lately.”

“Not really,” Cas admitted.

“What’s up?”

Cas glanced at Sam. Sam wasn’t looking at them but Cas knew he was listening. “I don’t know. I just feel...scared.” _That’s not totally untrue. What you would do if you found out scares the hell out of me._

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Are you worried about the ghost?”

Cas shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Hmm.”

They pulled into the parking lot and got out.

“We might want to stay another night, just to make sure we got it right,” Sam suggested.

Dean thought it over for a moment. “Not a bad idea. Any ideas to kill the time?”

Sam looked at Cas. “Perhaps Cas found something on his night out. Cas?”

Cas stiffened and his throat went dry. He swallowed sharply and tried not to read into that sentence. “I found an arcade, one of those vintage ones and a bar with live music and a darts game.”

Dean smiled at the mention of an arcade. “I don’t think I’ve been to an arcade in…God, it’s been ages. What do you think, Sammy?”

“Sure.”

“Awesome, Can you give us directions?”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t remember.”

“Well have you got a name?”

“Yeah, it was called Marble’s Arcade.”

“I can ask the guy in the office. Small town like this, he probably knows.” Dean went and talked to the man in the motel office. He came back with a grin. “Got directions. Let’s go.”

Dean parked on the street in front of the arcade. Dean leaned against the car and stared up at the neon sign over the doors. “Wow. I remember taking you to these when you were little. I loved these, though I almost never got to play more than one or two games ‘cause I gave you all my quarters.”

“I remember,” Sam said, “That was until you strung them up so you could get them back.”

“Yeah, well it’s not like Dad gave us money we could blow on video games.”

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Let’s just go in.”

The three of them bought some quarters and split up to play. Dean liked the only shooting game in the place. He shot down hundreds of poorly animated rabbits and set records on the scoreboard. Cas found he rather liked Centipede and Pac-Man though he wasn’t very good at them. Sam didn’t play nearly as much as the others did. He mostly looked at the games, remembering playing them with his brother as a kid. He laughed at Dean cursing out the rabbits and smiled as he realised nothing had changed about his brother’s enthusiasm for games.

Eventually, they ran out of quarters. Sam was about to get them some more when Dean told him to stop. He ran out to the car and rummaged through the glove box for a while. He returned with two old quarters. They each had a string threaded through them. “Why waste money, right?”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dean, that’s theft. It’s not like it’s our money. It’s not even _real_ money.”

“Come on Sammy. It’ll be just like the good old days.” Dean stopped, stunned for a moment. “Did I really just say that?”

“Dean…” Sam began but he didn’t have the heart to finish. He just shook his head half-heartedly at Dean.

“Fine, Cas and I will use these. You can go be a good law abiding citizen.” Dean grabbed Cas' hand and dragged him off to one of the games. Dean wasted no time and quickly taught Cas how to use the stringed quarter.

Cas stood stiffly as Dean pressed himself against his back, showing him how to use the coin. Dean had one hand around Cas’ waist, the other guided Cas’ hand. Cas loved the warmth that radiated from Dean, he loved how comfortable Dean was like that, he hated how his stomach twisted with guilt when he tried to enjoy the closeness.

_And please remember_

_That I never lied_

_And please remember_

_How I felt inside now honey_

_You gotta make it your own way_

_But you'll be alright now sugar_

_You'll feel better tomorrow_

_Come the morning light now baby_

Eventually, they all got bored of the arcade and Cas directed them to the bar he’d mentioned. They got seats near the makeshift stage and listened to the band. A poster on the wall told them it was called Radiance. The three of them chattered away about nothing and everything. They discussed the good times and exchanged stories about solo hunts. The waiters just kept the drinks coming.

At some point, Cas fell asleep on Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled and put an arm around him. The angel unconsciously snuggled closer.

Sam smiled at the couple. There was nothing quite like these moments. When the hunting was slow and they had a moment to themselves. When Dean and Cas could be close and Sam could watch over them. When, for just a moment, they were all happy and content.

Eventually, Sam and Dean decided it was time to go back to the motel. Dean nudged Cas awake. “Baby. Sweetheart, wake up. We’re gonna go.”

Cas looked around and blinked sleepily. “Ok, le’s go.”

Dean saw Cas’ fall coming a mile away and was right there to catch him as he slid off his seat. “I think you had a bit too much tonight.”

“Nah, I’m jus’ fine.” Cas tried to walk towards the door and stumbled a second time. “Perhaps you coul’ help me a bit though.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Sure, lightweight.” Dean practically had to carry Cas to the car. He got him settled in the back seat and drove them back to the motel.

Dean didn’t bother to wake Cas when they got there. He simply picked him up bridal style and carried him to their room. He laid Cas on the bed. “There you go.” He waited for Sam to get into bed before turning out the lights.

Cas woke up with his head pounding. He rolled over and saw Dean asleep next to him. He quickly jumped out of the bed, immediately regretting it. He felt his stomach twist and ran to the bathroom.

After recovering from the bought nausea, he turned on the light, again regretting his decision. The brightness made his headache worse. He splashed his face with water and yawned. He walked back out to the main room and looked at Dean. _I don’t deserve that._ Cas sighed and settled down at the desk with his book. He figured he would read until the brothers woke up. It was unlikely he’d get much sleep anyway.

Cas didn’t get much reading done either. The headache and occasional nausea were quite distracting.

Sam was up first. He got dressed before proding Dean and telling him to get up.

Dean waved Sam away. “Yeah, yeah. I’m up!” He sat up and saw Cas at the desk. He narrowed his eyes at him. “What are you doing up so early?”

Cas looked at Dean. “I woke up an hour ago. I couldn’t go back to sleep.” _Why are you_ still _lying to him?_

Dean nodded slowly. “I see.”

Once everyone was ready to go, Dean turned to Sam. “Can you grab us breakfast and check up on the house? I need to talk to Cas.”

“Sure. Any preferences?”

Dean tossed the keys to Sam. “Bacon.”

San looked at Cas. “And you?”

Cas shook his head. “Not right now. I don’t feel so great.” Between the hangover and anticipation, he wasn’t sure he could stomach food at the moment.

Sam nodded and left.

_And don't you cry tonight_

_And don't you cry tonight_

_And don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry_

_Don't you ever cry_

Dean brought Cas a glass of water and a couple Advil. “Here, this will help.”

Cas smiled gratefully and downed the pills.

Dean sat down at the end of the bed and waited until Cas had set the glass down to speak. “I know you’re lying to me,” he said.

Cas looked at him “What...what do you mean?”

“You know, you woke me when you got up this morning.”

Cas glanced at the floor. “Oh.”

There was an edge to Dean’s voice as he continued. “Let’s review the past few days.” It was something between anger and sorrow. “You stay out all night without a word, which is not at all like you. You’ve flinched away anytime I get near you. Cas you suggested we _split up_ at the house. You never do that and even if we do have to split up, you’re never that far from me. Something’s changed between us.” Dean’s voice rose. “Why don’t you just tell me if you want to break up? When this whole thing started between us, we promised honesty, above all else. So what happened?”

Cas’ voice was tight as he spoke trying to control himself. “Dean, it’s not like that...” Tears began to blur his vision.

“Then what is it like, Cas? Because I can’t see how it could be anything else. I wouldn’t blame you for leaving me. I’m a mess, I know it but at least be upfront with me.”

Cas tried to speak but the tears spilled over. He buried his face in his hands as sobs racked through him.

Dean was slightly taken aback. He reached out but hesitated. His hand hovered over Cas’ shoulder. “Cas, what-”

Cas cut him off. “I cheated on you, Dean!”

Dean stared at Cas for a long moment. “You what?” He had to force the words out. Cas’ statement didn’t make sense. He was nothing if not loyal.

Cas tried to explain through tears. “I can’t remember it but I know what happened. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I think...I don’t know. I was looking for you at one of the bars and this guy, he handed me a drink. I told him...I _told_ him I was taken but I didn’t think it would hurt. I got up to leave and after that...I don’t know what happened after that.”

Finally, the missing piece clicked into place. Rage flared in Dean’s eyes.

Cas saw the shift on Dean’s face and began to panic. “I’m sorry...”

Dean looked away and patted the bed next to him. “Come here,” he whispered.

Cas did as he was told. His heart raced as he fidgeted with his coat. The tears continued more quietly now.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. Dean just held him for a moment, letting Cas cry into his shoulder. “Cas, you didn’t cheat on me. You were drugged...and raped. That’s not ever your fault, got it?”

Cas took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded.

Dean kissed the side of Cas’ head. “I’m sorry. It’s gonna be ok.” Dean’s heart ached for Cas. Seeing his angel like this destroyed him. “I’m gonna tear that bastard’s lungs out for doing this to you,” he muttered.

Cas clung to Dean, not ever wanting to let him go. “I love you, Dean. I really do.” He sighed. “Can we just...stay like this for a while?”

“Of course, Love.”

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Baby maybe someday_

_Don't you cry_

_Don't you ever cry_

_Don't you cry_

_Tonight_

Cas and Dean sat at the bar in Bob Johnson’s Pub. Cas kept glancing around nervously and fidgeting with the hem of his coat.

Dean squeezed his hand. “You’re safe.”

Cas nodded shakily. He watched the door open and the man they were looking for walked in. “That’s him,” Cas said, nodding in his direction.

“It’s go time.” Dean pulled out the demon knife and hid it against his arm. Dean walked up behind the man and put the knife against his back. “Let’s go out back, shall we?” he hissed.

The man tensed up and glanced back. “Ok, whatever you say boss.”

Dean kept the knife pressed against his spine as they walked out the back door. As soon as the door closed behind them, Dean shoved the man forward and drew his gun.

Cas hung back in the shadows where the man couldn’t see him and watched the scene unfold.

The man turned around. “What-” A gunshot cut him off and he dropped to his knees with a scream, covering his crotch. Blood seeped out between his fingers.

Dean approached, glaring down at the man with stone cold wrath. He kept his gun trained on the man’s chest. “Hello.”

“W-what do you want?”

“You, dead.”

“Why? Do I know you?”

“No, and you never will. But you do know my man. You raped him.”

The man’s eyes widened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You can ask anyone here, _anyone_! I would never do that.”

Dean kicked him over and quickly reached into the man’s jacket. He pulled out a small plastic bag. “Are you sure about that?” he growled, waving it in his face. The little white pills inside clattered against each other.

The man struggled to his feet “Please, I’m sorry. I’ll give you anything. We...we can share.”

“Now that is fucking sick.” Dean tossed the bag aside. “See, I’m not doing this for me. I’m doing this for Cas, and everyone else you’ve violated.”

“Cas?” The man hesitated. “Oh, him. He did mention he was taken. You picked a good toy.”

“Alright, I’m done.” Dean rounded on him and forced him to his knees. He put the gun to the back of his head. “You really deserve worse than this but I can’t risk you surviving.”

The shot went off and the man sprawled forward on the ground. “You can come out now,” Dean murmured, “He can’t hurt you anymore.”

Cas stepped into the light. He stared at the body as he walked over to Dean. He took his hand and sighed. “Can we go home now?”

“Of course.”


End file.
